


To Speak it Aloud

by Gothabilly13



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Barebacking, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Mild Angst, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid needs to learn to speak up for what he wants before he loses the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written a couple years ago. My first Morgan/Reid chapter fic.  
> Not beta'd so mistakes are all me.  
> Feedback LOVED

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all related characters are not mine, I make no money. Only thing that is mine are Original Characters created for the story sake. Written for kicks and fun.  
*******************************************************************

Chapter 1

Spencer Reid was in Hell. 

That is, if Hell had pleather seated booths and way too loud dance music. He was seated between Emily and Penelope, trying to fade into the background.

True he could have said ' _no_ '. In fact he had said ' _no_ ' hadn't he? He looked over at Penelope, she wasn't one to take ' _no_ ' for an answer. The genius profiler sighed into his drink and looked at the current focus of attention.

When Garcia had said they were meeting Morgan's former partner from his days on the police force, Spencer had envisioned a broad shouldered man with similar interests and looks to Morgan. What had walked through the door was anything but. Senior Homicide Detective Ronnie Carnes wasn't what Reid had pictured at all. 

Tall, statuesque and definitely female. Morgan's former partner, _Veronica_ , was a knock out. Long black hair, high cheek bones and crystal blue eyes. Almost every head turned as she came in and made her way over to the team's booth. The hug Morgan had given her was tight, long and filled with mumbled words and laughter. Reid felt his throat tighten. There was absolutely no reason for him to not like her. Yet the boy ' **hated** ' her almost instantly.

She was charming and gregarious as well as easy to talk to. She had engaged every team member as they were introduced and managed to say something positive she had heard from Morgan about each of them. 

Shaking Reid's hand she had winked and smiled a dazzling array of perfect white teeth. 

"The famous Dr. Reid at last, Derek talks about you the most." she said her voice pitched just for the two of them. Reid couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks and he stammered a hello. He tried to keep the bitterness off his expressive face as she laughed and talked animatedly. 

He had wanted to return the compliment but truth be told, Morgan hadn't ever talked to Spencer about her. In fact, it seemed Reid was the only one who hadn't heard of her before. For Christ sake, even Rossi had an anecdote Morgan had shared. 

Reid wondered at the fact that Morgan hadn't mentioned her to him, he claimed Spencer was his best friend. The genius was perplexed. Not to mention the way Ronnie and Morgan were behaving had the younger agent feeling a sensation of jealousy. A jealousy he had no right to.

He hadn't confessed his feelings to Derek as of yet. He shouldn't be acting and feeling liked Derek was jilting him. Spencer had never given voice to how he felt for the older profiler. But, that didn't change the way his stomach twisted when Ronnie leaned into Derek, grasping his thigh as she laughed at another story from ' _the old days_ '. 

Spencer was feeling over heated and sweaty. Ronnie continued to share things from their past. Her body language aggressive and practically putting her in Derek's lap. Feeling like he couldn't catch his breath, Reid nudged Emily.

"I need to get up." he stammered and pushed her again. Looking surprised and concerned, Emily moved to let him out. 

"Are you ok?" she asked as Reid brushed past her, heading for the restroom. The rest of the table looked up questioningly as the young profiler hurried away, pushing through the crowd. 

"What happened?" Morgan asked looking confused and a little irritated. Emily's brows went up and she shrugged. 

"I've no idea, he pushed me and said he needed to get up." she sat down and leaned on her elbow. "Maybe he is feeling sick?" she suggested. Garcia lifted the mostly full glass Reid had been nursing.

"He hasn't drunk anything much." she said, her brows furrowed in worry as well. Ronnie looked around the table wondering what the big deal was. She turned to face Derek and shrugged.

"Maybe he just had to go, man." she said laughing brightly, making the tension ease a bit. The conversation resumed, though not as boisterously as before. Morgan kept glancing at the corner where the restrooms were. He had a weird feeling that Reid was upset, he'd been acting funny since Ronnie had arrived.

After ten minutes the young agent hadn't returned. Morgan nudged Ronnie. 

"Let me go check on him." he said in a low voice. She looked surprised but when she caught the serious expression in Morgan's eyes she slipped out of the booth. As he stood to moved past her she grabbed his wrist.

"Have you even told him?" she asked and Derek gave her a dark look. "I thought not." she said and sat down again letting him move quickly toward the restrooms.

Sighing deeply, he crossed the club and pushed into the men's room. A pair of boys stumbled past him chuckling their ' _excuse me's_ '. He gave them a blank look before turning to look around the tiled room.

The place was empty. 

He checked the stalls and found them all unoccupied. Turning quickly, he pushed past a guy coming in and began scanning the club. The flashing lights and moving people made it difficult. 

He didn't see Reid. Shaking his head and trying to quell the worry that popped up, he moved toward the doors, hoping the boy had gone for some air. 

Stepping on to the sidewalk, he looked both ways down the street. No sign of the lanky figure he was looking for. He turned back to the beefy bouncer standing at the door.

"Hey man, did you see the tall guy who came in with us?" he asked and the bouncer furrowed his brow.

"The geeky one with the handbag?" he asked, Derek frowned.

"It's a messenger bag but yeah." he snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. The big man shrugged and pointed a pudgy finger toward the parking lot across the street.

"He went that way bout five minutes ago." he said. Morgan thanked him and crossed the street. Looking around the half empty parking lot, he finally caught sight of the slender figure ambling down the row toward his car.

"Reid!" he called out and started jogging after the boy. "Hold up." he added when the young doctor turned around looking startled. Spencer stepped back a little as Mogan reached him and tucked his hands in his pockets. He looked at the pavement.

"What's up, Pretty Boy?" Derek asked, his voice breathy from his trot. Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't feeling very well, I find the recycled air is cloying. Too many smells." he said not looking up at Morgan. His long locks creating a veil for him to hide behind. Taking a deep breath Derek relaxed his stance.

"Well, maybe next time you could tell one of us you are leaving?" he said his voice pitched with a mild scolding. 

"I nearly had a heart attack when I couldn't find you." he groused and reached out to chuck the younger man in the shoulder. Spencer frowned and finally looked up. His hazel eyes flashed with old resentment.

"I'm not a child, Morgan. I can take care of myself." he sounded angry. 

"I'm sorry I didn't say good night. You'd better get back." he said turning to walk again. " _Ronnie's waiting_."

Morgan's brows creased at the sarcastic tone and he tried to stop the younger man. 

"Hey, what's up with you?" he asked trying to grab Spencer's arm. The slender boy pulled away.

"I'm fine, Morgan! Good night." he snapped and reached in his pocket for his keys. 

"Go back to your ' _partner_ '." he added as he yanked the door open. Morgan's mouth turned down. 

"What the fuck is that about?" he snarled and moved to try and intercept the door before it closed. Spencer's dark look stopped him and he felt his stomach clench.

"I'm a profiler too, Morgan, remember? And I'm anything but stupid." he said and slammed the door. 

Morgan stood looking deeply confused and a little stunned as the genius started the car and drove away.

"Well, fuck." he muttered watching the tail lights fade. He ran a hand over his face and turned to go back inside. 

"Why didn't you say something sooner, Pretty Boy?" Morgan had a sinking feeling in his gut.


	2. 2

Spencer drove back to his flat with a stone in his stomach. His eyes burned with tears of frustration he refused to let fall. Pulling into his parking spot and turning off the engine, he rubbed his long fingered hands over his face.

Why was this so hard? He knew he had no grounds to be angry at Morgan. He was a coward and hadn't said anything. It's not like he hasn't had a billion chances to speak.   
How many nights in shared hotel rooms, pouring over case files?   
How many afternoons off, spent on the sofa in Derek's living room watching weird movies, eating pizza and drinking beer?   
How many long drives between points A and B when they were alone in the car?

Face it, Spence, you had plenty of chances but you were too terrified to speak the words aloud.

Cursing under his breath at himself, Reid got out of the car and gathered his things. Walking up the stairs, he pondered masochistically what Derek would be doing when they left the club.  
Would he say good night to her in the same parking lot?   
Would he ask her back to his place for a night cap?   
Was she staying with him? 

He shook his head in aggravation at his own pathetic self-flagellation. Fumbling with his keys, he opened the door and slunk into his flat. Dropping his things by the door, he crossed the small cluttered room and flopped down on the couch. 

*******

Morgan was frustrated and tired. After Reid had left the evening had lost it's shine. He struggled his way through a few more hours of reminiscing with Ronnie and the rest of the team. 

When he couldn't pretend any more, Garcia took notice and called it a night. She gave him a sideways questioning look as they all got up to gather their things. Morgan raised his brows in a ' _Not Now_ ' look.

Walking out to the parking lot, they all called out goodbyes and well wishes. Soon the sound of doors closing and engines starting left only Derek and Ronnie standing alone. 

Morgan looked from her to his boots while stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"It was great to see you, Ronnie." he said and she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You don't sound like it was great." she said and tilted her head as he looked up. "You sound like seeing me was like kicking a puppy." she snarked and shook her head when he opened his mouth to protest. Holding a hand up she raised a brow.

"Don't try to bullshit me, Morgan, we go too far back." she said and tipped her head toward her SUV. "Walk a girl to her car?" she asked and then looped her arm through his.

Morgan shook out of his daze and walked with her. He was confused by the events of the night and wasn't sure he was reading anything right. 

"I'm sorry, I got a little lost." he said and gave her a sideways smile. Ronnie smiled back and leaned a little more against him. 

"So, you got it bad for the kid?" she asked, sounding a little snotty in her tone. Morgan slowed his steps as they reached her car.

"I've not been able to say it to him. Some fucking tough guy, huh?" he said with a self-depreciating smirk. 

Ronnie gave him an odd look and leaned back against the door of her car.

"Maybe there's a reason for that." she said and licked her full lips slowly. "Maybe there is a part of you that doesn't feel the same." she suggested and reached out a hand, pulling him by the belt loop closer to her. "Tell me, Derek, when was the last time you had a woman? I mean, you've not abstained since you developed this little fixation, have you?" her voice dipped to a low purr. 

Morgan blinked and tried to clear his thoughts. Ronnie always fucked up his senses. It was the main reason they had been more the just partners back in the day.   
It was a purely chemical reaction they had to each other. His heart thumped hard as he tried to stifle his response to her warmth.

"The object of my affection isn't a woman, so I haven't sought company with one." he said and leaned a little back as she tried to lure him closer.

"Huh, so how do you know it's not more of a..oh... what do they call it? Bromance?" she said and smiled like a cat. "I mean, really, is that skinny kid what you want?" she said leaning closer and pressing her full curves to his chest. Any reply he had was cut off by her lips as she pulled him into a kiss.

******

Spencer woke to the sound of his alarm on his cell buzzing at his hip. Groaning, he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in his clothes, again. Turning off the noise, he got up and moved toward the bathroom. He tried not to think about the night before as he showered and got ready. It wasn't easy.

He kept seeing Morgan smiling so wide with Ronnie in his lap. It made his stomach knot up and he slapped the shower off in a moment of pure upset. Finally in desperation, he turned his mind to the consultation cases he had to focus on when he got to work.

With the pull of his job keeping him off thoughts that hurt too much, Reid got dressed and left for work. He stopped to get coffee for the team, per usual and made his way to the office. 

Exiting the elevator with the tray of hot drinks, Reid encountered Emily walking with her eyes on the file in her hands. 

"Oh hey." she said, smiling and taking her cup from the cluster. "You feeling better?' she asked sipping from the coffee and looking at him with wide affectionate eyes. 

Reid smiled awkwardly and nodded his head. 

"Yeah, sorry I just get overwhelmed by all the colognes and perfumes in those places." he fibbed and then turned to hand out the rest of the coffee. Swallowing hard as he headed for Morgan's desk, Reid tried to look casual. He set the cup on the desk and gave a hesitant smile.

"Your usual." he said and held his breath. Morgan didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Thanks, Reid." he muttered and the boy felt his chest tighten. Turning quickly he made his way out of the bullpen to bring Garcia her latte. 

He had a really bad feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid came stumbling into the Sanctum of Goddess Penelope. He closed the door behind him and handed her the coffee. She spun around with a bright smile for him and the triple shot latte with extra foam. As she sipped from the frothy goodness, she caught Spencer's pained expression. The lanky boy slumped down in a chair and took a long deep breath. His tousled hair tumbling over one eye as he chewed his bottom lip.

"Honeylamb, What's the matter? Are you still feeling sick?" she asked setting the coffee on her liquids and food table. She rolled closer to Reid and reached out her hands to his.

"He didn't even look up." he mumbled and tucked his hands around his slender torso. "I g-got it just the way he l-likes, double redeye w-with sugar-free vanilla, extra h-hot... and he just grunted a thank y-you." He looked up at her as he finished rambling and his hazel eyes were glassy and lost. "He's never not looked up at me when I bring the coffee."

"Oh baby!" Garcia gasped and moved to pull him into a hug. "Honey, I had my suspicious but I thought it was mostly my slashy fangirl imagination. Oh Spencer, how long?" she asked and cupped his chin, lifting it so she could look him in the eye.

Reid smiled even as the dam gave way and the tears he had been holding in slipped down his cheeks.

"Since the first time I laid eyes on him?" he asked even though it was a statement. He couldn't help the way his emotions came out around Garcia. She had a mothering nature in regard to him that made it easier to be vulnerable with her.

"Awww Baby Doll, you shouldn't cry." she said and wiped his face with a polka dot handkerchief. "I think you are reading my Derek all wrong." she said and smiled at him brightly again. Spencer shook his head.

"I don't think so, Garcia. I think I missed my chance." he whispered and lowered his head again. 

"Betcha I can get a more sure idea." she said and pulled out her cell. She typed out a text quick as a flash and sent it off. Reid looked up with a slightly horrified face.

"What did you say?" he asked his voice cracking. Garcia waved a bangled hand at him and shook her head.

"I would never put you on the spot in this kind of thing, Reid. Relax." she assured then leaned back to drink her latte and wait.

******

Morgan felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out to look at the text.

_"So my Chocolate Chickadee, what caused the dampening of your spirits last night?_

He frowned at the screen and sighed before responding. He typed fast and set the cell down to pick up his coffee. He sipped from the cup. 

Perfect. 

He felt like a heel.

*****

Garcia's phone jingled and she grinned before snatching it up. She squinted at the screen and her brows knitted. With a huff she fired off another text. Reid was watching her with rapt attention. When she set the cell down and leaned back again, he almost made a muppet-like sound of frustration.

"What?" he asked his voice high and strained. Garcia held up a finger and shook her head.

"Let it percolate." she advised. She was trying to feel her friend out, his reply had been rather snappish.

_"Some people don't know how to take a hint."_

She wasn't liking the tone of that.

*****  
Morgan looked at the screen and twisted his lips.

_"Something bugging U, Sugar?"_

Morgan sighed and set the phone down, taking another drink from his cup before responding. He savored the liquid on his tongue as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

He typed his reply and then tried to get back to his paperwork.

*****

Garcia read the text and she quirked a brow.

_"I had to make a hard choice last night and it's not sitting well. Let me brood, Baby Girl."_

"Humph." she said and waved a shushing hand at Reid before typing an answer and tossing her cell on the desk. "Stay right here, Spencer. I'll be back." she said leaving the young man gaping in the chair as she flitted off.

Reid looked at the cell sitting on the desk and contemplated reading the texts. He quickly scolded himself for considering that kind of invasion.

*****

Morgan sighed deeply and picked up the phone with an aggravated look on his handsome face. He read the text and he felt his heart drop. Dropping the phone, he got up and hurried to Garcia's bunker.

_"You better think fast, because he is in my office right now in tears. I'm going to get a muffin. FIX THIS._

Morgan moved up the steps quickly and paused a second outside Garcia's door. He took a long deep breath and fisted his hands. 

"If he's in tears then I may not be too late." he whispered to himself as he reached for the door. Reid looked up as the door opened, thinking it was Penelope returning.

"I should get to work, Gar-" he said and his throat closed as he laid eyes on Derek.

Morgan shut the door behind him and moved slowly toward the young man slumped in the chair.

"Spence." he said softly, taking in the damp red eyes and his heart twisted. "Can I talk to you?" he asked and licked his suddenly dry lips.

Reid looked like a deer in the headlights as he clutched his hands together. 

"Um....yes." he said and internally cursed Penelope to hell. Morgan tilted his head to the side and indicated that they should find another place than Garcia's domain.   
Reid got to shaky feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. He followed Morgan out of the office and down the hall. 

They ducked into the meeting room which was empty since they were between cases. Once Morgan had closed the door and the blinds to the windows looking down on the bullpen, he turned to Reid and tried to smile.

"So, last night...." Morgan said and crossed to Reid to lift the boy's chin.

"L-Last night?" Reid repeated and held the gaze Morgan was insisting on. His throat felt tight and dry as he held those deep brown eyes.

"I think the wrong impression was taken by more then a few people." Derek said softly and tilted his head. Spencer flushed red and he shook his head, scared again.

"I don't think we need to go over this. I understand." he said, his hands shaking a little. This was going to hurt so much. Spencer braced himself emotionally. He should have known better then to think Derek would want him, like that. He tried to look away but Derek grabbed his chin again.

"No, you aren't listening to me." he said his voice serious but soft. "You got the wrong impression." his eyes willed the younger man to get his meaning. "Last night after everyone left, I was standing there with Ronnie and we started talking about how I feel about you." he said and though he was listening, Reid was VERY aware of the fact that Derek still held his chin.

"And she questioned me about the conviction of my feelings." he said his eyes never moving from Reid's "She suggested that my hesitation to tell you the truth meant I wasn't serious." he blinked and swallowed. 

"I'm sorry, Spence." he continued as Spencer was breathless with the tension he felt. He didn't want to hear how Ronnie had convinced Morgan that he didn't really want to be with the 'Skinny Geek'. Morgan saw the distance forming in Spencer's eyes. He put both hands on the boy's cheeks and held his face tenderly.

"She kissed me and for a moment I thought she was right. Then I noticed something that didn't fit." he said his voice low and deep. Reid gulped a breath.

"What did you n-notice." he squeaked as his heart clenched at the mention of Ronnie kissing Derek. Morgan smiled slowly and his thumbs stroked the younger man's cheekbones. 

"She smelled wrong." he said and Spencer's brows went high on his forehead.

"What?" he gasped and felt his stomach do a flip flop. Derek drew the slim body closer to his.

"She smelled like flowers. That isn't how the person I want to kiss smells." He leaned closer, until their lips were a breath apart. "The scent should be spicy and clean. And I imagine the taste to be sweeter then she could ever be." his words slipped out sending puffs of air across the boy's lips. 

Spencer felt his hands move of their own accord to grip the front of Derek's shirt. The second stretched out like a rubber band pulled taut, Reid took a breath to speak but then Morgan took his mouth.

The sensation robbed the youner man of his breath as Derek pressed to his lips with a tender need. When he opened to the testing tongue and Morgan delved deeper to prove his theory right, Reid felt dizzy.

The kiss lingered long and slow. The texture of Reid's mouth made Morgan's spine tingle. He nipped at the boy's full bottom lip and the small moan that came out of the boy sent a jolt right to his cock.

When they broke for air Morgan made a low sound in his throat and he looked at Reid with adoration.

"We have to get through the day, Pretty Boy. Mind if we finished this conversation tonight at my place?" he asked and couldn't help the fact that his hands slipped down the boy's arms and around to his rounded ass.

Reid gasped and his cheeks turned pink. He got a shy look on his face and nodded his head.

"I think I'd like that." he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Of course they got a case!_

Reid cursed under his breath as they gathered their go-bags and files to head for the jet. He couldn't hide the crestfallen look in his eyes as Garcia waved them goodbye. She mouthed to him 'It's OK' but he wasn't sure how she could say that.

There wouldn't be a chance to finish the 'conversation'. This case was a bad one and they would have to hit the ground running. They would have to spend sleepless nights profiling and figuring out who the Unsub was. Reid tried to keep his disappointment to himself. When they settled on the jet, Reid gave Morgan a half smile as the sat across from each other. Derek winked back and gave him a confident expression.

"I haven't forgotten, Baby Boy. We'll finish our talk." he said softly as they taxied across the tarmac.

 

*****

It was nearly 2 AM and Spencer was rubbing his tired eyes to focus on the map before him. This Unsub was slick and calculating but Reid knew there was something here he was missing.

A hand settled on his shoulder making him jump a little.

"Relax, Pretty Boy." Derek's gentle tone put him at ease instantly. "You're gonna to think your self into a corner. You need to sleep." he said as the boy turned around and blinked at him owlishly.

"I know there is something here, I just need to see it." he protested as he twiddled the marker in his fingers. Morgan smiled affectionately. Before he could reply, Hotch came into the room.

"We have another abduction, there is a witness. Let's move." his clipped words snapped them both to attention and they scrambled to gather their gear.

 

*****

 

Reid watched Morgan move to get off the jet, it was apparent his muscles were still a little stiff. The younger man winced in sympathy for Derek.

In a twist of the norm, Derek was tackled by the Unsub, rather then the other way around. Ironically humorous if it weren't for the fact the Morgan got roughed up. He wasn't badly hurt, just bumped and bruised a bit. However, he had smacked the back of his head on the wood floor of the house where they caught their Unsub. Morgan had just missed a concussion. Spencer fell in step behind him as they departed the jet. Walking to the car park, Reid sidled up alongside Morgan and asked him how he was faring.

"I'm ok, Kid." he smiled crookedly. Spencer nodded his head, his hazel eyes flitting over the handsome features.

"I guess we'll have to reschedule." he said trying to be light and playful but Derek could hear the insecurity in the genius' tone.

"Hey, I'm not an invalid." he said knocking his shoulder into Spencer's and making the slender boy fumble a step. Reid smirked and blushed at the same time. His belly felt fluttery and his skin decided to stay pink. He pushed away his fear and took a step forward, after all, Derek had been brave enough to tell Reid the truth.

"You know..." he looked at Derek out of the corner of his eye. Morgan raised a brow in answer as they slowed to fall behind the others, walking very close and looking at each other. "You shouldn't really be alone, you were practically concussed, you could need monitoring. You know ...someone...wake you up every two hours ...just in case..." his voice cracking even as he tried to be casual. "The percentage of head injuries that are misdiagnosed is...."

Derek let out a very pleased chuckle and pressed a finger to the young doctor's lips to stop the rant. He glanced at the rest of the team's backs and threw his arm around Reid's shoulders. He walked them in the direction of Morgan's truck.

"You are so right, Pretty Boy. I think you'd better come home and look after me." he voice was deep and sultry as he dropped his gaze from Spencer's twinkling eyes to his sensual mouth. Reid comically gulped and his lips curved up at the corners, as they always did when he was pleased and nervous at the same time.

"Y-Yes...I should." he agreed and they came to a stop next to Morgan's truck. 

"Get in."Morgan said softly and walked to the other side of the truck.

 

*****

 

Spencer stood in the middle of Derek's living room, fiddling with the hem of his vest. Morgan was in his bedroom, changing out of his jeans. The door opened and Reid's head came up, a terrified smile on his face. Morgan smiled back, though a good deal more at ease.

"You want to get comfy too, Pretty Boy?" he asked, noting that Spencer had stayed right where Morgan had left him. "If you are gonna be here all night, no reason to be uncomfortable." he said moving to stand before the nervous boy.

"I-I...Derek...I need to t-tell you something." he stammered and took a deep breath. He struggled to find a less awkward way to get the information across. Morgan was open and focused on Reid in a second. Spencer took another deep breath and gestured with his hands.

"In the average....no...What I mean...t-the....You could think..." he jumped from approach to approach only to stop himself and wave a hand in frustration. Morgan reached out and grasped the narrow hips of the flustered young man. Pulling Spencer against his chest, he wrapped his arms around his potential lover and shushed him.

"Easy, Baby. Just say what you want to say. I'm listening and I am in no rush." he spoke with a low endearing tone. Spencer nodded his head swallowing as Derek tucked a lock behind his ear with tender fingers. The young man looked up with wide, light-filled eyes.

"If you think of sexual experience as a town, then you could say... I know my way around b-but... I don't live there." he said blushing bright pink and quickly found the carpet extremely fascinating. Derek's expression was gentle as he nodded his head. Inside his heart was thumping hard. He had imagined that Reid's experience was limited but not that the breathtaking boy was still a technical virgin. 

His reptile brain liked way too much that he would be the first inside the beautiful genius. He pushed down his rising lust to keep control of his rational mind. Spencer didn't need him tossing the nervous boy to the rug and fucking him through the floor.

"Like I said, baby. I am in no rush. We got all the time in the world." he managed to keep control. He slipped a hand up the long back to nestle in the silky locks at the nape of Spencer's neck, the other settled on one hip. He drew the younger profiler in for another slow and erotic kiss. The soft moan Reid gave into Morgan's mouth made the bigger man tightened his grasp at the nape and hip. 

Spencer gave himself over to the feeling of Derek holding him. He couldn't believe he was here. He couldn't believe he had gotten what he wanted. His fingers twisted the cotton tee shirt stretched over Morgan's chest.

As the kiss broke, they looked into each other's eyes panting a little. Morgan grinned like a kid.

"How about you go change and we we have a seat, you know, actually talk?" Morgan suggested letting the boy go reluctantly and softly swatting his butt toward the bathroom. Spencer couldn't hold back the blinding smile on his face as he grabbed his bag and went to the small room. Once Reid was changed and they were seated on the same sofa they had shared many a Saturday afternoon on, Morgan turned and faced the fidgeting genius.

"So, here is what I'm feeling and thinking." he said taking a chance and trusting that Reid wouldn't balk at his forwardness. "I've been drawn to you from jump and over time it has developed into a much stronger feeling. I want to be close to you and I want to be the one you turn to." he said speaking a little fast so he could get the words out. 

Spencer looked back at him, baring a striking resemblance to a carp out of water.

"I thought, after the other night, that I had waited too long or had read you wrong. I was confused, to say the least but when Ronnie pushed me, I had no doubt. So, I resolved myself to not harass you. I thought when you reminded me you were a profiler too you meant that you weren't interested in being with me." He quirked one side of his mouth, " _I_ had the wrong impression." he said shrugging his shoulders. "And you thought I was getting with Ronnie, but Baby, that boat has sailed and the only one I want to be with is you." he said reaching out to trace the edge of Reid's jaw.

Spencer held his breath and followed every word out of Derek's mouth. He was sure his heart was beating so loud Derek could hear it too.

"That's why you didn't look up." he whispered and Derek looked ashamed. 

"I felt like an ass when you scampered off, even if you had meant that you weren't interested, you still made the effort and cared to be my friend like always and I snubbed you. I'm sorry, Pretty Boy." he said his eyes dropping as he spoke. Reid leaned against the hand still brushing his cheek.

"It's ok." he said and then scrunched up his nose in a smirk. "Garcia told you to come and get me, right? Did she threaten bodily harm?" he giggled as Derek pulled him closer. Nuzzling the long throat, Derek made a humming sound.

"She told me you were in her office crying and I needed to fix it." he said as Spencer gasped.

"I can't believe she told you I was crying." he said mildly outraged. Morgan chuckled and caught his face in one cupped palm.

"I'm glad she did, it brought you here, to my lap." he said his voice husking as he pulled Spencer to straddle him. "I want us to be on the same page, Baby Boy. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I want us to try this. Really make the effort to be together, cuz I've never felt so much about someone before." He was a little stunned at his own openness.

Reid swallowed hard and nodded his head fast. He held on to Morgan's shoulders and leaned in to kiss all over his face.

"That is exactly what I want." he confessed and took his new lover's lips in a passionate kiss.They made out with abandon for a while, Morgan exploring the feel of Reid's skin under his layers with delicate touches that made the boy gasp in the most sexy manner. Meanwhile, Spencer discovered the texture of Derek's mouth and that tugging on the bottom lip with his teeth made Derek growl.

When Reid ground his narrow hips down and they felt each other's hardness brush together, Morgan reached up and fisted his hands in Reid's long hair. Pulling the boy's head back and exposing the white throat, Derek nipped and kissed his way up to the shell of his ear.

"I want you, Pretty Boy. Will you let me have you?" he whispered. Spencer felt a heat wash from his belly outward in a sunburst sensation. 

"Derek....I-I want to....I'm just scared." he said and laced his fingers behind his lover's neck, being careful to avoid the sore knot. "B-But I trust you," he added and pressed his forehead to Morgan's. Morgan was elated by the doctor's answer and he patted the rounded little butt on his lap.

"Up, let's go to the bedroom." he said and smiled as Spencer blushed.

 

*****

 

They moved to the bed, crawling over the crisp Egyptian cotton sheets to snuggled close and resume kissing. Morgan was eager to make Spencer his but he wasn't going to rush the boy. Slow hands began to undress Reid, stripping away the clothing and exposing the soft alabaster skin. 

Large hazel orbs looked at Morgan with trust and more then a little bit of wonder. Spencer swept his long fingers down the back of Morgan's neck and over his still clothed shoulders.

"You need to lose these too." Spencer whispered as Derek kissed across his now bare shoulder. He tugged at Derek's sweats and tee shirt.

"Okay, Baby." Morgan mumbled and pushed up on his knees to draw his tee over his head. Reid looked up from his position on his back to watch the exposure of all the taut and rippling muscles. When his arms were over his head, Morgan winced a little at the pinch of aggravated shoulders. Reid blanched.

"Oh my God, I forgot you were still healing....w-we don't have to..." he said and drew in a long breath. Morgan tossed the shirt away and shook his head.

"Auh-ah...I'm fine, Pretty Boy." he said and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Spencer's sleep pants and pulled them down the narrow hips. "I got you here at last and I am not going to let you get away." he said and bent down to kiss the trembling younger man under him.

Once the clothing was gone and they were bare against one another, Reid hooked his leg over Morgan's hip and rubbed against him while a clever hand found Morgan's cock and gripped it. Showing that his analogy had been pretty right. He did know his way around, even if he hadn't committed to the finish before. Pleasantly surprised by how eager Reid was, Morgan slipped his hands between the narrow back and the bed, to cup the boy's ass and press them further together.

"God, Baby. You feel so good." he growled into the younger man's ear. Spencer grunted in agreement while he stroked his lover's length with skilled fingers.

"Want to try something." He panted and pressed his free hand against Derek's shoulder. "Lay back, Love." he said nudging Morgan's chin with his nose. Rolling to his back, Morgan watched with attention as Spencer kissed a path to his navel and stopped to explore the divot with his pink tongue. A quiver raced through the bigger man's body and he gasped as the cool slender fingers squeezed his heated cock in a pulsing beat.

He leaned up on his elbows to watch with erotic glee as Spencer opened his full lips to draw the leaking length in with a slow motion. Derek let out the most guttural groan as the velvet heat of Spencer's mouth surrounded him. His head thumped back on the pillows as he gripped his fingers in the bedding to keep from grabbing Reid's hair like reigns. 

These were some great directions Spencer had learned and Morgan gave voice to his pleasure. 

Delighted with the sounds he was drawing from Derek, Spencer hollowed his his cheeks and swallowed the more then generous thickness down his throat. Morgan arched off the bed, unconsciously thrusting deeper into Reid's mouth.

"OH, BABY!" he cried out and had to grasp Reid's shoulder and stop him. "Wait, wait, Pretty Boy. I don't want to lose it just yet." he gasped out and stopped the boy from bringing him to orgasm too fast. He pulled Spencer up to kiss the swollen lips fiercely. Fingers threading through the chestnut silk strands as he rolled them over until Reid was under him again. Derek broke the kiss and looked deep into the glazed golden green depths.

"My turn." he smiled wickedly. Spencer giggled and then broke into a groan as Morgan found his weeping length and stroked it slowly. Reaching up over his head, Spencer grasped the headboard and hung on. Derek's mouth and hands began to search him without pause. Long legs wrapped around the toned hips as Morgan slid down Reid's body to breathe across the heated skin.

"OH!" Spencer gasped out and looked down just in time to watch Morgan draw him in and lave him with great relish. The sight the most sexual thing he had ever witnessed, Spencer moaned loudly. His eyes fell closed and he let the sensations wash over him. Morgan worked his lover up quiet fast and soon Reid was begging for more. Winking at the flushed boy he reached over to the bedside table and rummaged for lube.

"Do you trust me, Spence?" he asked in a husky voice as he kissed at the sharp jaw line. Reid blinked at the older man and nodded mutely. Morgan smiled and kissed his lover deeply. Leaning back he spread the gel on his fingers and bent to stroke his slick fingertips down the sensitive crack. Reid shuddered and bit his bottom lip as he watched Morgan's face. When the tender touch circled the tight little bud and pressed in just a little, Spencer gasped out and dug his nails into the wood of the headboard.

Being slow and gentle, Derek pushed one digit into the tightness and licked the length of Spencer cock. Skillfully distracting the boy and loosening the muscles keeping him out. Working to relax the wound up genius, Morgan took his time. When he had managed to get three thick fingers into Spencer's silken heat, Derek leaned up and sucked a deep kiss from the parted lips.

"You ready for me, Baby Boy?" he husked out. "Ready to let me feel you?" he reached for the tube again and slicked his throbbing cock. Spencer moaned and nodded his head.

"So ready, Derek." he panted breathily. Blinking his wide eyes, Spencer watched. Morgan settled between the trembling thighs and grasped one hand to his length and the other in Reid's hair. Eyes locked, they both held their breath as the leaking head breached the twitching pucker. Reid sucked in air sharply and scrunched his eyes at the burn. Morgan whispered soft comforting words as he slowed and then pressed forward again.

"Breathe with me, Baby. Let me know if it hurts too much." he coaxed the nervous boy until he was seated fully. His balls nestled against the soft cheeks, Morgan breathed Spencer in and waited for him to adjust to being filled for the first time. Reid breathed shallowly and whitened his knuckles on the headboard. When the acute burn had passed and a low throb replaced it, Spencer wrapped his legs tight around the older man's waist and opened his eyes.

Seeing the desire resurfacing in the hazel eyes, Derek slowly began to thrust his hips. The feeling was phenomenal, his lungs seized a little and he grunted against the full lips.

"Baby Boy...." he moaned and the pace increased. Spencer gave small gasps with each stroke and sank his white teeth into Morgan's lip. The sparking bolts of pleasure were making Reid see colors in the edges of his vision. Derek leaned back freeing his pulsing lip and changed the angle and force of his plunging hips.   
The change brought Morgan's thick head into contact with a spot inside Spencer that caused the boy to bow off the bed and cry out in shock. Grinning with feral delight, Derek held his position and thrust with greater force and speed.

"Right there, Baby? Yeah, is that the spot?" he muttered the deliciously dirty words much to Spencer's abashed delight. Gripping the narrow hips hard enough to leave his finger prints in bruises, Derek clutched the other hand around the boy's begging cock. Jerking the twitching shaft in time with his pumping hips, Morgan watched with pure ecstasy as Spencer Reid Boy Genius came apart beneath him.

Feeling the honey-like pleasure roll up from his groin, Spencer let go the headboard and launched himself upward. He wrapped his long arms around Derek's shoulders. Suddenly finding himself with arms full of his mewling lover, Morgan changed his hold to the tight parted cheeks.

Now upright and still moving, Derek was swamped with lust as Reid road him with complete inhibition. The genius' head fell back after kissing Morgan frantically. A groan that vibrated through his slender body fell from parted lips. Fingers gripped Derek's shoulders hard as the orgasm ambushed Reid. Heated splashes spread between their bellies and the muscles clamped hard around Derek's cock. 

He was so deep inside the boy and his eyes stayed on the beautiful sight of Spencer cumming. Clutching the boy's ass firmly, Morgan pushed them back down to the mattress and thrust hard and fast for several long seconds before finding his release deep inside his lover's body. Gasping for air he went boneless and latched his mouth to the crook of Spencer's neck.

Spinning in their bliss they lay still joined and waited for their senses to return. After a few quiet minutes, Derek lifted his head and looked at the beautiful face of his lover.

"You okay, Baby?" he asked and brushed a stray lock back from Spencer's eyes.

"I think I am the best I have ever been in my life." Reid replied and let his lover pull slowly from him. Seeing the wince at their uncoupling, Morgan rolled to the side and pulled Spencer into his arms. Spooning up to the skinny doctor, Morgan nuzzled into the damp hair and felt content.

"Pretty Boy, I wasn't 100% sure before but I am now." he murmured. Spencer turned his head to look over his shoulder at Derek.

"About what?" his voice was a tiny bit strained. Derek Kissed the bruised and puffy lips tenderly.

"I am _crazy_ in love with you." he breathed and tugged the boy ever closer. Reid amusingly blushed pink and pressed his forehead to Derek's jaw.

"I love you too." he whispered and settled back to bask in the feeling.

End


End file.
